This application relates to a power distribution architecture for an aircraft, wherein power rails are utilized to eliminate the requirement of central distribution centers.
Traditional power distribution architectures for aircraft were either centralized, with both generator and APU power supplies coming in separately to a power center, and then outputs for primary and secondary distribution leaving the power center. This required relatively long connections between the power center and the several power components.
A second type architecture utilized distributed secondary power distribution networks. However, large, heavy primary distribution centers were still required.